


A Mother's Love?

by WildCard555



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard555/pseuds/WildCard555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Image of Eileen in chapter 483(most recent chapter at the time this fanfic was published). What if Eileen was overseeing the battle of Hargeon instead of being in the snowy mountains. What happens when she makes her presence known to Jellal and Kagura while Erza is passed out? What will Erza find out about Eileen once she wakes up? Lets find out. Hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. WildCard555 here with a new story. Got inspiration for this one off of the most recent chapter(483). Main premise is what if Eileen Belserion was in Hargeon instead of the snowy mountains. I'm also assuming Eileen is Erza's mother. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Eileen obviously I don't know anything about you right now except for your name and what you look like so if I got you wrong I apologize. However, if I nail your character I will scream out 'Called It'(most likely waking my neighbors up in the process).
> 
> I Own Nothing.

**Chapter 1.**

**A Mother's Love?**

Jellal drew in a deep breath of relief having defeated the final member of the Spriggan 12 in Hargeon freeing the port city. He felt even more hearing all his fellow mages of Ishgar cheering now that Neinhart's Historia was now gone. Looking over did he see his childhood friends' unconscious body being held by Kagura. "How is she?"

"She'll be alright." Kagura answered knowing the redhead just needed time to rest up and she would be fine. "She might be out for a while, but she'll be alright."

"That's good." Collapsing to one knee.

"Jellal." Though still having ill feeling towards the man Ishgar needed them working together to force the Alvarez Empire back to their own country. Gently she got Erza into a position she could lay down comfortable. Walking up to him did she scan over him with her eyes looking for wounds. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He answered felling light headed. "I just used more magic than I should have." Scolding himself on the inside for the embarrassment being a form Saint Wizard. "Emotions must have gotten the better of me." Seeing Erza the way he did, and his old friend Simon through Historia.

Looking around did she see the wrecked ship they stood on was slowly sinking. "We can rest once we get back on land." Watching as the man stood up.

"Yeah." Starting to walk over to Erza to pick her up until he heard what must have been a staff hit the deck of the ship. Having barely heard it did he feel himself barely able to stand up feeling a great gravitational force heavily weighing him down. "What the?" Looking over to see Kagura too was having a hard time standing up.

Though she possessed gravity magic herself she couldn't get it to relieve the pressure being exerted on her. "It must be another Spriggan."

"Indeed." An emotionless mature female voice spoke drawing the attention of the Ishgar Wizards.

Looking to where they thought the voice was coming from did the unlikely allies see the owner. They saw a tall woman with long thickly braided red hair with two braids in the front one each side with two more braids on her back side. She was scantily dressed in what must be a witch's garb. Her black top ended just above her belly button with a diamond shaped opening with a white trim with hearts in the chest revealing the lower part of her large bust. Starting just above her crotch was a black loincloth with her counties emblem that was just wide enough to cover said crotch that went down just past her knees exposing her legs down till her thigh-high black boots covered the rest of her legs. She wore black gloves ending just past elbow that had silver claws on the tips of the fingers. Between her top and her loincloth was a scare on the left side of her abdomen. In her right hand was a staff that split towards the top that made it look like antlers that had a leopard skin design. Finally, her face looked like a more mature version of Erza's.

(A/N: I know Eileen had a cloak on, but she was in the snowy mountains for that shot. Here she is in sunny Hargeon. So for this fic I'm taking the cloak off.)

"Now be quiet." She ordered turning from the two to Look down at the battered unconscious younger redheaded woman. Looking at her barely covered chest by those loose white bandages that looked like they may fall off just from her breathing, and those red tattered samurai pants that now looked like a skirt. "How pathetic you are."

Anger flared in both Jellal and Kagura towards the older scarlet-haired woman as she belittled their Nakama.

"To think someone of my blood couldn't beat one of my fellow Spriggan 12."

"Someone of my own blood?" Kagura asked lightly.

"Or should I say my daughter." Dumbing her words down to the simpletons.

"WHAT?" Both Jellal and Kagura yelled.

"A daughter I never wanted." Holding back from hitting her in any manner as it could easily kill her with the state she was in. "You should have beaten Neinhart no problem with the blood running through your veins."

"That's because she's still injured from beating one of the other Spriggan 12 in your initial attack." Kagura defending the woman who saved her as a child.

"Still pathetic."

"Stop calling her that." Jellal nearly barked.

Partially ignoring the man. "You should have been able to beat both of them by yourself." Being informed that Ajeel's defeat was a team effort on the Ishgarians, and witnessing Neinhart's fall. "Tell me boy." Not bothering to look at the man. "Why does she look so young." Recalling those years. "She should be near her 30's(Erza started the series at 19 + I'm assuming she's aged 2 years up to this point + The 7 year time jump = 28. Rounding up to 30), yet she looks to be in her early 20's."

"Jealous." Uttering the one word in defiance only for her to strike the ground with her staff again increasing the gravitational force of her spell forcing both him and Kagura to their hands and knees hard.

Hearing two sets of hands slap the ships wood floor. "Test me again." She threatened mono-toned.

In a minute Jellal explained what happened on Tenrou Island years ago.

"Still no excuse why she couldn't defeat Neinhart, or Ajeel by herself."

"How can you talk about your own daughter that way?" The last image Jellal had of his own parents were of them trying to save him from the slavers who took him to the Tower of Heaven.

"As I said I never wanted her." Running her finger down the scar on the left side of her abdomen. "I only had her so I could move up the ranks."

"You had a child only to get stronger?" This time Kagura was the one to shout.

"August can be a cruel man when it comes to his experiments." Still touching the scar

A new wave of fear ran through Jellal. "The Magic King." Having only heard rumors of how terrifying the man was while a member of the magic council.

"I don't know much, but I know he wanted a potentially powerful child to aim a project originally made by the Emperor himself. Something called the Tower of Heaven, or was it the R-System."

Nightmares of the Tower flashed harder for Jellal than they did when he saw Simon through Historia no less than ten minutes ago.

Though Kagura never entered the Tower she still had nightmares of when her village was attacked by the slavers.

Remembering nearly sacrificing the woman he deeply cared for in attempts to revive Zeref with the R-System. "You'd do that to your own daug..." Feeling like his back just got hit by his own Meteor Spell with even more pressure being put on him that made the wood beneath him start to crack.

"I will not say it again. I never wanted her. I never even so much as held her." No longer touching the scar. "The moment she was cut from my womb I told them to take her away to do whatever August had planned to her."

"All that just so August would train you?" Memories coming back to him hearing of him having a powerful apprentice.

"It cost me a year and a half of my prime." Looking at the two trying to fight her magic to stand up and fight her. "But it was worth having his child to receive his training."

Putting things together. "So August wanted a child with high potential to try revive Zeref using the R-System?" Now understanding why Erza was so powerful, and kept getting more so. She's the daughter of Alvarez Empires two most powerful mages.

"I suppose so." Never wanting to know anything about the screaming brat she birthed. Unfortunately, August insisted on her knowing what was to be the child's fate. "If the Emperor really was gone what better host to his new body than of our own flesh." Years later seeing the Emperor simply return to them. "But it turns out my liege was alive all along so the project was all for nothing."

"ALL FOR NOTHING!" Jellal yelled more flashbacks of the Tower racing through his mind. "THEY NEARLY KILLED HER! THEY NEARLY KILLED EVERYONE IN THAT TOWER MAKING THE R-SYSTEM!" Now standing up. He attempted to cast a spell, but before he knew what hit him did he find himself in the ruble of a freshly destroyed building in Hargeon. "What happened." He gasped body racked with an intense pain all over. Before passing out he heard people outside shouting to find out what happened.

Though knowing little about love she could tell through his anger that the man she just took care of must love, or be in love with her daughter.

**CLING!**

The sound echoed through the air as Kagura's unsheathed sword clashed with the Scarlet haired woman's staff.

"UGGHHHHH!" Kagura dropped her sword Archenemy to the ground. Looking at her hands did she see them covered in her own blood and both in immense pain. "FUCK!" She screamed as her whole body was shaking in pain dropping to the ground.

"That's a nice sword you have there." Bending down to pick it up. "Not too many weapons survive touching my staff." Holding it up in the air still inspecting the magnificent blade. "Erza might like this." Seeing as she fancied weapon play.

Barely hearing what she heard. "What?"

"I'm taking your sword." Claiming her spoils.

"NO about Erza?"

"I'm going to give it to her."

More than sure her Nakama would know the blade was her's. "I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with Erza?" Heads starting to spin from blood loss.

Tired of dealing with the younger woman. "I didn't." Pausing. "Until now." Using her magic did she lift Erza off of the ground. "I've learned a lot because of you." Running her finger down her daughter's soft face, the first time she ever touched her. "And even more once I was done training under your father." Her staff began to glow as she prepared to teleport them away. "It's my turn to experiment on you."

Realizing she didn't know the enemies name. "What's your name?" Desperately needing to know it before she passed out, or the enemy left with Erza in hand.

"The Scarlet Despair." Readying to teleport away.

Reaching out did Mermaid Heel's strongest mage try to save the woman known as Titania, but couldn't do anything as she watched the two scarlet haired woman disappear in a quick flash of scarlet light. "Erza!" Screaming both frustration and pain unable to do a single thing to save the woman who saved her. Just like Jellal did she pass out hearing others yelling to check out the sinking ship she just lost consciousness on.

* * *

Unaware of how much time had passed since losing conscious did Erza find herself resting in an unknown room, the armor she was in last fully reapaired...no reinforced, and even more alarming her head resting on the lap of a woman who looked like an older version of herself staring lovingly at her. "Who are you?" she asked groggily unable to take her eyes off of the woman who ran her fingers through her hair. Feeling a slight sway did she guess they must be on a boat.

Still running her fingers through the younger woman's soft silky red hair. "My name is Eileen Belserion."

"Eileen Belserion?" Never hearing of the name before.

"But there's another name you can call me."

"What?" Unsure why she felt so safe resting on this mysterious woman.

Smiling down at her daughter. "You can call me Mother." Leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "My beautiful daughter Erza."

Feeling tears falling down both sides of her face. Sure this could easily be a lie, but in her heart though not even having a single memory of her did she know the truth was being told to her. "Mother." So many questions running through her head.

"Shhh." Calming her down. "The fighting is over." Assuring her she was safe. "Just focus on getting better." Reaching behind her to grab a blanket she soon covered her daughter with.

How badly Erza wanted to sit up to hug her. If only her body didn't feel like lead. Hearing 'the fighting is over' did many questions run through her head, but even though she just woke up did she feel herself quickly falling asleep again. "Will you still be here when I wake up?" Desperate to know anything she would learn about her mother.

"I will be here when you wake up Erza." Eileen assured her daughter watching as she slowly drifted back to the world of dreams. "I'll be here to answer all your questions once you've recovered enough to ask them."

Turning to her side did she pull her arm out from beneath the blanket and wrapped in around her mother's waist. "Mother." Peacefully falling asleep.

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. A Boat Ride Home?

**Chapter 2.**

**A Boat Ride Home?**

Waking up just like she was promised Erza's head was still resting the lap of the woman claiming to be her mother. Though under a heavy blanket did she know she was still in her Red samurai pants and bandaged chest combo. Not wanting her to think her a slutty dresser did she try to re-quip herself in a more appropriate outfit. Only she didn't feel her magic agreeing with her will. Soon enough did she feel cool metal on her wrists that had to be magic restraining handcuffs. The feel bringing back her nightmares of her childhood back in the Tower of Heaven freaking her out. "Mom?" Kicking the blankets off before bolting to her feed did she scan the room for others, and slightly calming seeing no one else in the room.

"Yes Erza." Starting to stand with slightly numbed legs from being used as a pillow. "What's wrong?"

"Why do I have these on?" Making sure her mother saw the cuffs on her wrists.

Frowning. "I didn't want you to freak out waking up on an unknown vessel." Swiping her left hand in front of the cuffs did they disappear. "But now I see that was a horrible decision."

Immediately feeling better with the restraints gone did she rub her wrists. "Thank you." Requiping into her Heart Kreuz Armor. Trying to make herself feel as safe as possible assuring herself she wasn't back in the Tower.

"You don't need armor Sweetie." Sliding her fingers over the smooth metal of the right shoulder piece.

"I feel safer with it on." As she spoke did she feel the armor go back to her requip space leaving her in her blue skirt and white blouse. Once gone did she hug herself feeling so vulnerable without any armor on.

"No one will hurt you as long as Mommy is around." Pulling her into a hug feeling her daughter shake and sob in her arms.

Dropping to her knees as she started to sob and cry. "Where have you been all this time?" Recalling being raised by a couple she called Aunt and Uncle till the Slavers took her to the Tower of Heaven as a young girl. While crying did she ask why her mother didn't save her from the Tower.

"My Poor, Poor Erza." Patting the back of her head as she cried on her shoulder.

She could feel a terrifyingly high level of magic being contained by her mother. "Why didn't you try to save me?" Starting to list off the hell she was put through as a child.

Continuing to hug her daughter as she sobbed her sad story in her arms. Once she became silent did she speak. "I too was a slave as a child." Guiding her chin with her left hand so the two looked into each other's brown eyes.

"Wh-What?" Not believing someone so powerful could ever be a slave.

"Except my slavery was fighting in the pits of the underworld of magic." Telling her how her first fight was at the age of 7 and began listing off the things she did in the pits. "It's where I learned my first form of magic." Requipping herself with seethed Katana that was all black except for gold embroidering on its guard and handle. Using that same magic did she put the Katana into her daughters requip storage. The first gift besides life that she gave to her daughter "The same magic you inherited from me." Just like her daughter had done did Eileen tell of her horrors growing up in the fighting pits. How she was continually sold to different masters until she came to be owned by a man named August at the age of 18. A man who saw great potential in her and in many ways made her who she was today.

Recalling the names Master Makarov named off as he gave all the information he had on the Alvarez Empire. "August!" The man described as the strongest the Alverez Empires strongest mage. "As in the Magic King August?"

"Yes." Still holding her daughter's chin did she make sure her eyes saw the scar on her belly. "August had a couple things in mind for me when he bought me."

' _Is that a C-Section scar?'_ Having never seen one cut like that before.

"One of them was me having a child…you Erza."

Rage filled her. Having heard whispers from the older slaves to each other did they talk of things she wouldn't understand till she was older. Hearing that she now no longer felt she needed to know her father piecing together she was most likely a product of rape.

"So he put you in my belly. And when he had the doctors cut you from me make sure I'd never have another child."

Looking around the room did she spot a bunch of big pillows that had to be the furniture that she soon took a seat in as she processed what she learned of her origins. "My parents are two of the strongest mages in the world." Letting it sink in that her parents are Eileen and August. The Alvarez Empire's two most powerful mages. "One master, and one slave." Not feeling nearly as good as she thought she would if she ever did learn of her origins. "Did he at least consider me his child?" Hopping there may have been a chance of the master falling in love with one of his slaves.

Lowering herself so she was eye level with her daughter. "Erza he never considered you his child." Watching as the younger woman's face began to cry again. "Hell he only considered me a woman in that I could produce a child." Running her fingers down her scar with one hand and wiping away her daughters tears with the other. "I never even got to hold you after you were cut from my belly."

"What?" Not believing what she was hearing always imagining herself having a near perfect life is she grew up with her mother and father.

"He only thought of you as an experiment."

That dream she'd clung to in the Tower of Heaven dying right then and there.

"Then for some reason he thought that taking me under his wing to train me, and later freeing me would be payment for giving birth to you." Pulling her into a hug. "When all I really wanted was to have you." Both mother and child crying in each other's embrace. "I didn't even know you were still alive until I saw you yesterday." This time quivering in her daughter's arms.

Over a stretch of time did both women stop crying and eventually made their way to the deck of the ship as both needed some fresh air. Once setting foot on the deck did Eileen send a silent order to her crew to head inside for privacy.

Looking around in all directions did Erza only ocean blue in all direction with few small white clouds in the clear blue skies. Having learned thinks about herself she wished she could unlearn did she piece things together having encountered Zeref's work a number of times the past couple of years. "I was to be the new body for a revived Zeref." Speaking for the first time in at least an hour.

"August has absolute loyalty to the Emperor." Both women leaning over the side of the boat. "He wanted to make sure he had a worthy body upon revival is he was dead." Not wanting to mention his disappointment when the two produced a daughter instead of a son.

"Instead he was just hiding all that time." Now having to accept she was born only to be the Black Wizard Zeref's new body.

Wrapping her arm over her daughter's shoulder did she pull her into herself. "And thanks to that and your determination I finally get to hold you after all these years." Kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Like mother like daughter." Starting to feel some positives of both going through hell and coming back stronger through all the struggles. Still not seeing any sign of land after several minutes of staring at the blue horizon. "Where are we going?" Remembering being told that the fighting was over.

"Right now we're just a drift waiting for the Kings to negotiate after the short war."

"Kings to negotiate? Zeref is still alive?"

Shaking her head. "Emperor Zeref was slain during the war." Eileen revealed. "Your side won."

Feeling a huge relief hearing that. "Then who is in charge of Alverez?"

"Our country is one lead by the strongest." Brushing her long thick braid behind her shoulders. "With Zeref gone August is now the Emperor." Gripping the side of the boat tightly holding herself back from damaging it. "This time he can't refuse the crown with Zeref now gone forever." The man so loyal he refused to take power in his absence shortly after finding the blue prints for the Tower of Heaven Zeref left behind in the royal achieves he would attempt to bring him back with.

Not wanting to hear any more of the man who fathered her. "Do my friends now where I am?" Knowing Jellal, Kagura, and Gray were in Hargeon with her.

Shaking her head again this time in a lighter tone. "I was so happy to see you, and concerned with how battered you were I rushed you here so my medics could heal you." Feeling thirsty did she summon a bottle of wine and two glasses. Filling a glass for both did she hand one of them to Erza.

"Thank you." Accepting the glass and taking a sip of wine.

"I just hope I'm not separating you from any grandchildren I may have."

"SWWWGHH!" Choking on what she was drinking. "No, No, No!" Blushing madly from what she was asked trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay if you do." Patting her back. "After all you are in your prime of…"

"I haven't even had sex yet." Erza claimed once able to speak.

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow. "Not even that blue-haired man with the red facial tattoo."

"Jellal?" Nearly choking again.

"I saw the way he looked at you after you lost consciousness."

Erza not knowing how to describe the way she felt about Jellal, or wanting to talk about the Tower again so soon after starting to feel better. "Can we talk about this later?" Asking softly.

Smiling. "Sure." The two women enjoyed their wine in private for a few moments until the crew had to come back out to do their jobs. Once finished with her glass did Eileen speak. "You've learned a lot since waking up. You also must still be hurting from the war. Why don't you go back to my room and get some rest? Not many can fight two of the Spriggan 12 and still be drawing breath."

Still feeling the soreness and the emotional strain of what she had leaned since waking up did she nod her head in agreement. "That sounds good." Turning around only to turn back. "Mom?"

"Yes Erza?"

"Once the negotiations are over and my Nakama know that I'm safe…" Pausing nervously for a moment. "Can you show me Alverez?" Wanting to know more about both mother and her home country.

"I will." She promised already planning to show her the Alverez Empire. "Now go rest." Shooing her away. Once gone did she refill her glass of wine. Eileen still looking at the ocean filled horizon with the slowly setting sun with her crew doing their jobs making sure not to disturb their mistress. "How foolish this little girl is." Wanting to throw up after all the lovey dovey bullshit she spewed. "How is she my daughter, or August's." Now worried August may out manipulate their daughter as she quickly downed her second glass of wine and just a quickly refilled it.

"And a virgin!" After learning from this 'Jellal' that she was gone for seven years she was hoping she also had the excuse of having borne a child to further explain why she was so weak considering the genes used to create her.

"So what's your plan Lady Eileen?" A young woman's voice around the same age as Erza asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Finishing off her third glass of wine. "But the end result will place me as the Queen of Alverez." Tossing the glass overboard. "After all the Emperor never had any children of his own, and once August is gone no one will be able to oppose me."

"Where do we begin Lady Eileen?" Another female voice of the same age asked.

Thinking it over in her head. "I suppose we'll begin with August meeting our daughter." Needing to know his reaction to seeing and meeting her after all these years.

**End Chapter 2.**

**Next Chapter.**

**A Father's Love?**


End file.
